leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alvaroxdm/Heyra, Soul of the Battlefield (New Champion Concept)
Name: Heyra, Soul of the Battlefield Concept (Look): I thought of her as a medieval warrior, a warlord. Armed with a spear and plated armor, light enough to be speedy, yet armored enough to be tanky. Note: (I suck at editing, so some things look **** up and don't show how they should :/. Hope you still can understand it. (If you can tell me how to fix it I'd be grateful). Abilities |secondname = Valiant Charge |secondinfo = (Passive): Heyra gains increased attack damage when she moves towards a nearby enemy champion. *'Range': 600 (Active): Heyra steps forward and lashes out a powerful slash that will damage and kock back all enemies nearby. *'Range of dash:' 300 *'Radius of damaging AoE:' 300 *'Knockback:' 200 *'Cost:' 65 Mana *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Strength in Numbers |thirdinfo = (Passive/Aura): Heyra's martial training allows her to command her allies effectively, increasing their armor. Her own bonus increases for each friendly champion in range *'Aura Radius:' 700 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Triumphant Anthem |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Grants Heyra and her allies increased attack damage and increased attack speed. *Range: 1000 |ultilevel = }} Skill Description: Innate Skill (Braveheart): It is basically the same passive Graves has, with some slight modification. Since the extra stacks are given by a considerably low amount of AD, I decided to nerf it so it wouldn't stack for itself (Imagine a full Bloothrister, it would give 4 stacks, and 4 stacks would be almost enough for an extra stack!), this way, the stacking won't get out of hand (Plus, her ulti would give her 8% AD, and that could've meant way to much stacks) If you want to take max advantage of Braveheart, you will have to rely basicaly on AD. On a champion as squishy as her, in early/mid game (On late game her E will help you get pretty tanky...at least for melee), that doesn't have low cooldown skills to spam, or range/dashes to keep distance, this can give an enormous advantage to your enemies. Remember that you get stacks by remaining in combat, and early/mid game, while you are still squishy, remaining in combat for such long periods can be dangerous. Q Skill (Crippling Blow): Your main harrasing skill. Due to it's considerable range, it's low cooldown, the slow and it's debuff, you will be using it constantly. It is useful as an initiator (range + debuff), chasing (range + slow), and teamfights/focus (debuff). W Skill (Valiant Charge): It's passive, as well as your innate and your E, is focused on your need/advantage of PvP. It's bonus is a cool "incentive" to try gank your enemies. It's active - a dash/aoe/knock back is meant for teamfights where you need to deal a nice blast to several foes at a single time. It's dash allows it to be good for ganking, or stepping in the middle of a teamfight. It's AoE allows you to easily damage a huge wave of minions. And it's knockback is good for helping allies that got ganked. It is a useful and powerful skill, yet, it's high cooldown makes it a kind of "emergency skill". Ulti (Triumphant Anthem):' '''Your allies favourite skill. A HUGE buff to AD and a nice buff to attack speed. Yet, you're not a mage, you won't be able to sustain it for long teamfights or a large push. Since it is a party buff, remember it works like a 40% AD boost on a huge teamfight (if most of your team is AD). '''General:' A versatile champion, even when AD will suit best to this champion, his E gives him a good boost for a tanky support, and building aura items will allow you to have you ulti on longer. If you rather be a carry, you will have a free 50 AD bonus from innate and W (and your innate will get even better!). Still, you must take into account that his Q debuff and his E buff, are good only against AD champions, so you might see yourself in a dificult position against a mage. If you are in a team with AP champions, they will not make a great use of your ulti (AD & attack speed) and they will not notice your Q debuff, so make sure your teammates have this into account when they pick champions. Category:Custom champions